Granity (Anime)
- Pixie= - Granity= }} |role = Big Bad Four Member Ally |origin = Episode 07: The Courageous Seven |home = Pixie's Castle |episode = Episode 07: The Courageous Seven Episode 10: The Ruins' Secret Episode 11: Pixie's Defeat Episode 14: Holly's Rescue Episode 20: My Name is Pixie Episode 31: Amusement Park Ruins |engvoice = Janyse Jaud |japvoice = Kotono Mitsuishi}}Pixie is the least ranked among Moo's Big Bad Four in the anime series. Pixie has a personal vendetta against humans and takes delight in capturing towns and turning the inhabitants into slaves. The Searchers learn that she has turned the entirety of North Town into a prison. She lives in the Ancra Castle and rules over Ancra Island. She is later became an anti-hero alongside Big Blue as the series progresses. She becomes Granity after fusing with who gives his life to her when she was put into a near-death state by Master Moo's true form. In this form, she is much more powerful and has stone armor to boost her defense. Because of being treated like a slave in her youth, Pixie developed into an evil and bitter monster who despised humans. Even so, she was not as malicious as her fellow Big Bad Four were, as Genki managed to reason with her by telling her that her actions made her as bad as the humans who mistreated her. This resulted in her change of heart where she and her fellow Baddie Big Blue eventually chose to aid the Searchers, albeit only every so often due to Moo immediately sending his Baddies after her. Pixie at first belittled the Searchers' efforts due to them being outnumbered by Moo's Baddie army, but eventually respected their tenacity and warmed up to them, particularly since she and Genki, the boy who convinced her to abandon her evil ways, saved each other from Scaled Jell Baddie soldiers. Season 1 Pixie is the first of the''' Four''' that the Searchers face. In Episode 11 she fights the Searchers alongside , her trusted companion. However, she is eventually defeated. Genki asks her to join them in the fight against Moo, and she responds by destroying a pillar of the ruins she is inside, collapsing them on herself. Genki and Big Blue save her from being crushed, but even though her attempt at suicide fails, she leaves, saying she'll return to fight them again. Later, when she does return, she saves Genki from Moo, burning her former master in the process. Season 2 Pixie spends the better part of Season 2 spying on Moo's efforts to find his ancient body, but she comes back to help the Searchers defeat the Scaled Jell troops. Afterward, she and Big Blue go off to find Mt. Kairus. In Episode 47, Moo, after fusing with his true self, gets his revenge and attacks Pixie, ripping off her wings using its claws and was severely electrocuted inside from its torture ball. This cause her to go into shock and warns the Searchers that she doesn't have much time left. It is then that Big Blue volunteers to fuse with her and give her his life energy in order to save hers. The group dismisses the idea after they realize that he would cease to exist if he were to go through with his plan. But nevertheless, Big Blue insists, and finally Genki and Holly combine the two monsters at the Brillia shrine. When Granity opens her eyes she is shocked at her new appearance, and asks where Big Blue is. When they tell her the truth, she begins to cry and as her tears fall onto her Baddie crest, it disappears. Through her love for Big Blue and his sacrifice for her, both of them were finally able to overcome their inner darkness. Granity helps the Pirate Dragons to stall Moo while the Searchers create the Phoenix, and she fights alongside all of them in battle. After it is over, she is seen bidding farewell to Holly and promising that they will meet again. Season 3 Granity returns when the Searchers are being attacked by a group of Evil Hare Troops lead by General Durahan's recently released Metalner. She defeats the Evil Hares with ease, causing them to retreat. After having a heart-to-heart talk that night with Genki about Big Blue's sacrifice and what Genki had done for her, she was attacked and possessed by Metalner. She then attacked the Searchers, easily overwhelming them, trying to take the mystery disk, before chasing them into a run-down city ruins. Despite their best efforts, the Searchers are defeated with ease, but Suezo then notices Metalner on her neck. Despite nearly killing Genki, his words and Big Blue's spirit inside of Granity managed to free her from Metalner's '''control. She thanks '''Genki for helping her once again, as well as finally finding peace in her heart after Big Blue's sacrifice. She parts on good terms with the Searchers in the morning, wishing them luck and saying they'll meet again. In the Games Pixie appears in Monster Rancher Battle Card 2 when Colt is sent to the Paradise of Monsters. It is assumed that the Paradise is where monsters live when they have finally been expended. Pixie has her own battle card deck. Techniques *Bolt *Lightning *Flame *Slap *High Kick *Bang *Big Bang Underlings *Usabas * *Black Dinos and Captain Black Dino *Evil Hares and Captain Evil Hare *Kuros and Captain Kuro *Clays and Captain Clay Related Data Monsters Owned Gallery pixie01.jpg|Pixie and Big Blue pixie02.jpg|Pixie defending Big Blue pixie03.jpg|Pixie attacking pixie04.jpg|Pixie taking the Magic Stone pixie05.jpg|Pixie taking the Magic Stone 2 pixie06.jpg|Pixie falling pixie08.jpg|Pixie and Tiger pixie09.jpg|Pixie saving Genki pixie10.jpg|Pixie and Genki pixie11.jpg|Pixie casting Big Bang pixie12.jpg|Pixie having her wings ripped apart by Moo pixie13.jpg|Pixie tortured by Moo Pixie14.jpg|Pixie tortured by Moo 2 granity04.jpg|Pixie renewed as Granity Granity.png Granity 2.png granity01.jpg|Granity flying alongside the dragons granity03.jpg|Granity dodging an attack (some unlucky dragons) Category:Anime Characters Category:Goodies